Heal
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: This is a reftly edited version of my first attempt at fanfiction. I don't know if its ok or not. But just uploading it anyway. Note: as this is my first fanfic, I think i might just have written out of character for almost everyone...


Title: Help me heal

Summary: Jean broke up with Scott, Ororo with Logan…Both helps each other heal…

DISCLAIMER: the characters in this fic do not belong to me…. They belong to marvel and my bank account is ample prove of it.

Note: Most characters act a little out of character here. Some OC's here.

Jean

I walked into the room. Then I saw them. Emma and Scott. They are lying on the floor kissing. Damn that bitch. I bet she seduced Scott again. Then I saw Scott moaning when Emma touch him. Then I realized the awful truth. Emma did not seduce Scott. That fucking bastard. "Scott? What are you doing here?" I asked furiously. "What? Oh, JEAN? What are you doing in here? Can't you knock when you come in?" Scott's eyes opened wide. That fucking bastard. I just want to kill him.

"What are you doing with her, Scott?"

"Nothing. We are just kissing."

"What! You said that you would kiss no one else than me!"

"Maybe I was lying then."

"WHAT?" I can feel the phoenix rising. Oops.

"Oh and I want to break up with you."

"But why Scott? So you can be with that bitch?"

"For your information, YES. Now goodbye Jean. I and Emma have a lot to discuss."

Damn that fucking Bastard.

After they left, I broke down and cried.

Ororo

I awoke. Only to find that Logan was already up. I thought he had already left the room when I saw his clothes gone. However, when I heard growls and moans coming from the bathroom, I knew I was wrong.

I went into the bathroom. What I saw surprised me. Logan was on the floor. Fucking with that new girl Theresa.

Oh my god. I am damn going to fry his ass now.

"Logan?"

"'Ro? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"For your information, this is my room and what are you doing with that girl over there?"

"I am entitled to do what I want with anyone,'Ro.Oh and one more thing…"

"What thing? Spit it out man." I am getting more pissed off by the second.

"I want to break up with you."

What? Logan is breaking up with me?

Finally finding my voice, I asked "Whhy?"

"Simple 'Ro. I need a break so I found Theresa here. And plus, Theresa fucks well too."

"So you are saying that you are leaving me because I don't like fucking with you? Damn you Logan. Now both of you GET OUT!"

With that, I blasted them with a bolt of lightning that threw them all the way down the hallway.

"Wow. She must be really mad."

"Ya. Thank god we didn't mention that we would be getting married soon."

I heard those comments and sent a parting bolt of lightning in their way.

"I think she heard us."

Two days later

Jean

I keep walking around in a daze. Literally. I wonder where Ororo is. I totally need her to take away my pain. She has always been there for me. Even after the time where I almost killed the Professor, her adopted father, she is still there for me. Walking past the kitchen, I see Scott and Emma kissing. I felt so jealous then. I really want to blast them into the garden. But I must resist. Or I will risk having the Phoenix out rampaging again.

Ororo

Two days. It has been two fucking days and I still cannot get over him. I wonder why. I can't find Jean anywhere. I hope she has not turned into the Phoenix. Must be nerves. I feel very suicidal now. I am seriously considering the option suicide. After all, the love of my life just broke up with me and the woman I need the most is not here with me. Poor me.

Jean

After walking (or rather stomping) all over the mansion and irritating Prof. X, I finally decided to go to the garden. I might find some solace there as well as Ororo. She always goes to the garden to relieve her stress. After all, I am in serious need of stress relief myself.

Ororo

A few minutes earlier 

Suicidal thoughts are piling up in my head. I hear someone approaching. Not wanting to see him or anyone else any longer, I took my dagger and flew to the garden. I am still considering suicide, but I wonder how Jean will react to it. After that incident with her a few months back, I don't want her to be hurt by me again.

Jean

I finally found my way through a couple of thick bushes and ended up in the open space I and Ororo used to go to when we were younger. To my surprise, I found Ororo sitting on the mossy ground dressed in nothing but her thin silk nightgown. Her hand was holding something I could not see. I felt terribly worried now. I am scared that she might attempt suicide again. I mean, a few years ago when Forge left her, she almost killed herself by jumping of mansion's roof. Luckily, the professor managed to stop her just in time. I wonder what she is going to try now.

"Ororo?"

Ororo

"Ororo?"

Jean's voice came floating out of nowhere. I wondered how she figured that I would come here to commit suicide. Wait. Did I just say that aloud? Oops. Too late. I saw Jean's eyed widen as I spin around. Still holding that accursed dagger in my hands. Damn. I quickly made to let go of it. Only to have Jean hold the hand holding the dagger tightly.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ororo?"

"Nothing…" I mumbled. I looked down at the ground, not meeting Jean's eyes.

"What nothing. Don't hide things from me, Ororo. I heard you say that you are going to commit suicide just now."

SHIT.

"Erm… I was just joking Jean. Don't get too worried."

"Don't lie to me, Ororo. I saw that dagger. I know that you are going to kill yourself like you did the last time when Forge…"

"Don't you dare mention his name!"

Jean

"Don't you dare mention his name!"

The fury in Ororo's voice spoke volumes.

"Okay…Just take that I did not say anything. What are you doing here anyway?" Ororo asked.

"Nothing. Just came here to think and reflect you know. On the stuff that happened over the past few years." I replied.

"Oh yeah right."

I sensed Ororo's sadness almost immediately.

"Erm… Ororo, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh every thing's alright. In fact, it is going very well. I am very happy now."

Even Ororo's voice is sounding a little higher than usual.

"Don't bluff me Ororo. I know you too well. Is anything wrong? Between you and Logan I mean."

"No… No nothing's wrong. I mean something's wrong. No nothing's wrong." Ororo stuttered.

I sneaked a look at Ororo's face. She looked so pale, so sad.

"Don't bluff me Ororo. I know when my little sister is sad."

I looked at Ororo again. She smiled a little sadly this time.

"Nothing much to say." I frowned as Ororo wiped her tears.

"Tell me." I almost commanded her.

"Logan… broke up with me…" Tears started falling down her cheeks again. My heart twisted to see my surrogate sister so sad.

"Damn that fucking bastard. I am going to kill him." I half-growled.

Ororo

_Damn that fucking bastard. I am going to kill him_

I almost laughed at the way Jean sounded so protective of me.

"I am okay now Jean." Trying to put some humor into my words to reassure her.

"Are you sure you are okay? You don't sound so." Jean asked me. Her voice laced with concern.

"What are you doing here? Is anything the matter?"

"Goddamn it yes. That's why I am here. So I won't go dark on Scott."

I am feeling quite worried now.

"Jean? What happened?"

"That fucking bastard broke up with me, Ororo."

SHIT. I am so going to kill Scott. Let's see. First, I shall strike him with a lightning bolt. Then I shall…

Jean's soft sobs broke through my thoughts.

"Jean? I you alright?" I asked her.

The only reply I got was Jean throwing herself at me, sobbing.

I hugged my sister tightly again.

"Tell me what happened. Jean"

"Not till you tell me what happened with you and Logan."

When I heard her say that, a chill settled over my heart. As I recounted what happened, tears started flowing down again.

Jean hugged me closer.

"Well, how did you break up with Scott?"

"That fucking bastard fucked that super bitch Emma…."

Jean broke down.

I hugged Jean closer to me as I took her hand and flew both of us up to my attic loft.

Jean

I felt Ororo take my hand as we flew up to the attic loft. It was all going to end here. I thought. I started sneaking my free hand towards the dagger when I felt Ororo grabbing my other hand.

"What do you think that you are doing, Jean?" Ororo asked.

"Killing myself to end this pain dummy."

"This is not like you Jean. I am taking you to see dad."

"Damn it Ororo. Not now."

"Sorry. But I also have some stuff to discuss…"

Before Ororo could finish her sentence, Professor X. or Xavier, called us to come to his room. Ororo noticeably paled.

I thought to myself 'Damn it'

Ororo

Oh my god. I don't know what Xavier wanted of me. I mean he's my dad and all but I still could not figure what he wants sometimes. Damn it. After I am done with him, I am going to fucking kill Scott.

'_Ororo. Don't say such things child.'_

'_Dad! I was just thinking'_

'_I know, and you were thinking so hard that I heard it.'_

'_sorry.'_

I bit my lip as I finished the psychic conversation with the Professor. Jean looked in my faced and asked: "are you all right, Ororo?"

"Yes. Just finishing a little chat with Xavier."

Jean

" _Yes. Just finishing a little chat with Xavier."_

I frowned when I heard Ororo say his name. She usually calls the professor Dad. There must be something wrong with her today. I looked into her face again, trying to read her thoughts.

"What are you doing Jean?"

Ororo's voice sounded in my head.

DAMN. She must have sensed it.

"Are you trying to read my mind again?"

"Erm…" I looked down onto the floor in silence, face reddening.

"Don't do that again."

"Okay…" I mumbled. Sometimes, it is like she's the older one here although I am a few years older.

We finally reached the Professor's office. I pushed open the door. To my surprise, I could not see Xavier anywhere. Panic started overwhelming me. Sensing my discomfort, Ororo held my arm.

"Don't worry. He must have gone to his room."

"Do you think we should…"

Before I could finish my sentence, the Professor wheeled out from his room.

Ororo

The professor wheeled out of his room, almost giving Jean a scare. I could feel her heart beating faster. I turned to face my dad.

"Ororo. Jean."

Xavier greeted us almost coldly.

"Dad? Is anything the matter?"

"No. No… nothing's wrong. It's just that…" His voice trailed off.

"Professor? Dad? Are you in here?" Jean asked.

"Can you two sit down for a moment?"

Hearing this, I dragged Jean down beside me as we sat on the couch.

"What is going on, Xavier?" I asked.

Professor Xavier

"_What is going on, Xavier?"_

I shook inwardly as I heard those words. Ororo have not called me by my first name since she was 10. I wonder what is wrong with her tonight.

"Ororo are you okay?"

Ororo

"_Ororo are you okay?"_

When I heard those words, I know I must be in deep trouble. 'Cause the Professor does not usually ask me what is wrong.

"Erm… Nothing's wrong Professor." I replied.

I felt Jean hitting my hand real hard. I turned to look at her. She gave me that 'don't lie to him' look of her's.

Damn it. Can't anyone give me a break?

"Don't lie to me Ororo. There is something wrong with you. Your eyes are red and you have been thinking about castrating Scott the whole night. What is wrong?"

"Nothing… It is just that…"

Before I could finish my sentence, Jean spoke up.

"I broke up with Scott."

"What?" The Professor was shocked now.

"Okay… now I get it…"

"Get what, Xavier?" I spoke again.

"Why you have been thinking of castrating Scott, for instance. But that is not why you are crying. Isn't it?"

I bit my lips and looked down in silence.

"Yes." Jean replied. "She broke up with Logan."

What? I glared at Jean in fury. I did not want her to tell the Professor about this. I don't even want him to know about this in the first place. He would surely try to kill Logan. I looked at the Professor in silent anticipation. He gave a long sigh. Finally he replied.

"You may go now, Jean. Ororo, I want you to stay for a while."

Jean

I wonder what dad would want with Ororo. It has been ages since she had a one on one talk with him. Even when we were younger, we always meet him together. I telepathically communicated with her.

"Ororo are you all right?"

"Yes… Now get back to bed. It is already past 12. You know that."

"Okay Okay."

I closed off my telepathic communication with her. I wonder if Ororo is really alright. As I passed the recreation room, I saw Emma and Scott making out on the sofa. I hurriedly walked past them, not wanting to go dark on them.

Ororo

I wonder what the Professor wanted with me. It has been years since he ever sat me down for a talk. I looked at the man who adopted me when I was six. Finally, the Professor spoke.

"Ororo, is anything wrong?"

"Erm…. No.I mean yes. I don't know." I threw up my hands in frusfration.

"What happened between you and Logan?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

I blushed and looked down.

"Logan broke up with me because according to him, I don't have sex with him unlike Theresa."

I saw the Professor looking angrier than I have ever seen him.

"Okay. Tell me what happened."

Then for the first time in god knows how many years, I cried in the professor's arms.

After a while, he asked me again.

"What happened?"

I told him every thing and I saw him getting furious.

Damn it. I should not have told him.

I looked at the Professor again.

He finally spoke.

"Go back to your room."

I silently exited the room.

Jean

I wonder what the Professor wanted with Ororo. I got up of my bed and went to Ororo's room. I knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

Ororo asked.

"It's just me, Jean."

"Come in."

I pushed open the door. Only to find Ororo lying down on the bed sobbing.

I put my arms around her, pulling her close to me. Her sobbing ceased.

"What happened, sister?"

"Just remembering… Oh Jean!" Ororo started crying again.

"Hush now…You are going to wake the whole mansion with the racket you are making. What are you remembering about, Ororo?"

Ororo smiled wanly.

"How both Logan and Forge left me… what do you think sis?"

I started. It has been ages since Ororo brought up Forge and even longer that she called me sis. There is something seriously wrong here.

"Ororo, Is anything wrong with you?" I asked.

"I am just thinking… Whether should I end this pain of mine." My eyes widen when I heard this. My Little sister is attempting suicide again.

"Ororo, I don't think that's a good idea. What about me then? Will you just leave me like that?"

Ororo

"_Ororo, I don't think that's a good idea. What about me then? Will you just leave me like that?"_

Those words, full of despair, and some other emotion that I could not identify. Anger perhaps. I looked down in shame. Jean pulled me closer.

"Don't do it. Please." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I won't. I will never leave you." I replied.

Jean wiped her tears away.

"Good. You know, I will never leave you too."

We spent the night. Me and Jean. Just like when we were younger.

_/flashback/_

"_Sis? Are you still awake?" I walked into the room._

"_Yes. What are you doing here?" Jean replied_

"_I am scared. Can I spend the night in here?" I asked._

_From that day onwards, I and Jean spend the nights in each other's rooms, until Dad found out. He was furious. That night he found out, he spent the better part of the morning shouting at us. Yelling about how we should sleep in separate rooms and stuff like that._

_/end of flashback/_

"Do you still remember the first time when I spent the night in your room, Jean?" I asked.

Jean giggled.

"Of course. You were hugging me so tightly. I could not breathe!"

"I did not know that. Sorry."

"What for? Now go to sleep little sister. We have a long day ahead."

The next morning

Jean 

I woke up. Damn. The sun is too bright. I wonder why. I looked across the bed. Oh my God. I saw Ororo lying naked NEXT to me. I wonder what might have happened.

"Jean?" Ororo muttered.

"Ororo? What are you doing in here? Why am I in here?"

Ororo laughed.

"Don't you remember sis? Can you remember what happened yesterday night?"

I looked around for a while. Then it all came back to me.

"That slimy bastard and that fucking bitch. I am so going to kill them."

"Jean? Are you ok?"

Ororo asked again, with a question in her eyes.

"Oh yes. Sister, could you wear your clothes now? It is bothering me."

Ororo looked down and blushed.

"Okay. Could you help me check for anyone coming? I don't want to have anyone seeing me in this state."

I did a quick mental scan of the area. I sensed someone coming.

"You better dress now. Someone is coming."

Ororo tugged at her skirt.

"Who?" She asked.

"No idea. His mental shields are strong."

Ororo reached for her bra.

"Couldn't you just break their shields?"

"No. that will need the phoenix. And you know full well what is going to happen if I let the Phoenix out." I replied.

"Okay then."

I did another mental scan of the area. That person is almost nearing the door.

"Ororo? Are you done? Hurry!"

"Coming… Shit! The zipper is stuck."

I looked over at Ororo, where she is currently tugging hard at her shirt.

"Ororo?"

Suddenly, the door opened.

Ororo

The door to my room opened out of a sudden. I blushed. Embarrassed.

"Ororo? Jean? What are you two doing here? Oh my god. I am so sorry…"

I turned at the familiar voice. I saw Jean standing beside me looking shocked. I turned and saw the Professor.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my two little children. Apparently, Jean was thinking so hard of a slimy bastard and a fucking bitch and the ways she is going to make them pay that it woke me up. So I decided to look for her."

Jean looked stunned. I looked at Jean in shock. She never uses these words.

"How did you know I am with Ororo, Dad?" Jean asked.

The Professor smiled.

"It is a habit of you two to comfort each other when you are in pain or something like that. Since your room is empty, I assumed that you are in Ororo's room. And Ororo, "

"What, Dad?" I asked him.

"Get dressed. You two are going somewhere today."

With that, the professor left the room.

Jean looked at me, shocked.

"What, sister? Never seen me half-dressed before?"

I smirked.

"No. it is just that I have never heard of the professor taking both of us out at the same time before. After the last time we trashed his car, I did not think he would ever think of bringing us out ever again."

"Ya… do you think it is some sort of plan?"

"I don't know, little sis. Let's hope that it is going to be good. Oh and Ororo,"

I pulled up the zipper of my blouse.

"What?"

"Can I borrow some of your clothes? Scott has just taken possession of all my stuff."

"Okay." I replied.

Jean

I borrowed some of Ororo's clothes and went into her bathroom to bathe. It has always been this way. Ororo and I comforting each other when we need it. I wonder how Ororo will take this disappointment. Since Forge broke up with her, Ororo has been very hesitant over relationships. I do hope that she would not try to commit suicide. I quickly put on the shirt and jeans that I borrowed from Ororo. They just fitted perfectly. As I pushed opened the bathroom door, I saw Ororo lying in a pool of what looked like blood, holding a dagger in one hand.

SHIT.

"Ororo?"

I pulled Ororo into a sitting position. She had slashed both of her wrists. Damn it. I yelled for the Professor.

"Jean?"

"Ororo? What possessed you to do this?" I pointed at her slashed wrists.

"Jean? I am so sorry… I did not mean to… But I could not take it anymore."

Ororo's voice trailed off.

"Ororo! Professor! Come quickly! Sis, She..." I yelled for the Professor telepathically.

In a few minutes, the Professor wheeled into the room.

"What happened to Ororo?" He asked, or rather **demanded.**

"She cut her wrist. I was changing. When I came out, she's like this." I gestured at the pool of blood.

Ororo moved.

Ororo

I felt pain. Sharp pain. I feel as though as I am lying in a pool of some sort of liquid.

_/flashback/_

_I looked as Jean walked into the bathroom. I slowly took out the dagger from its hiding place. I slowly spun it around. Taking its hilt, I slowly slashed it across my wrist. Blood began flowing out. I could feel the pain now. Sharp pain. Gritting my teeth, I slashed at my other wrist. I held the dagger tightly. I heard a door opening. _

"_Ororo?" Jean asked._

_/end of flashback./_

I moved my arm a little. Trying to get myself comfortable.

"Ororo? Ororo! Wake up!" I felt warm tears dropping on my face. I opened my eyes slowly. Jean and Dad came into focus.

"Jean? Dad?" I asked.

"Ororo! You are all right!" Jean hugged me tightly, all the while crying.

"Dad? Why are you in here? I thought you are busy."

"Not when you are trying to commit suicide, dear child. I think you really need to think before you act." He replied.

"Think about what?" I asked rather rebelliously.

"About Jean's feelings for instance." He snapped.

I looked at where Jean is crying again and looked down in shame.

"Come on. Let's get you to the medical lab." Jean wiped away her tears and pulled me to my feet.

After what seems to me a very long 5 minutes, we reach the med. Lab. By then, I have already lost a lot of blood. Hank took one look at me and went, "dear lord."

I felt myself being left on the hard bed. Then, Jean came out and bandaged both of my wrists. She took my arms while the Professor wheeled himself near me.

"Ororo. Why did you do it?" The Professor asked me.

"I… just could not take it anymore. I am so sorry." I looked down in shame.

"Don't be like this child. Jean is going through the same thing as you."

"Please sister, don't be like this. You are breaking my heart." Jean said from her position beside me.

"I will leave you two here to talk. Jean, you can sleep next to Ororo if you wish." The professor left the room.

I looked at Jean. "Well?"

Jean

I sat beside that woman, whom I considered my sister. I leaned on her shoulder.

She had just asked me that question.

"Well?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you going to stay or not?"

"Of course, where I will be sleeping will be a problem though…"

I grinned mischievously. Ororo looked around for a while.

"Well… there are two options either you sleep in my bed or…"

Ororo's eyes widened as I tackled her down.

"Or what, little sis?"

I asked in a dangerous tone.

"Or sleep on the floor!"

"How dare you!"

My eyes glowed for a moment as Ororo ran out of the way.

"Dare what?" She taunted as she caused a small rain shower in the room.

I laughed as we chased each other round the room.

I threw a pillow at her head.

We spent the night side by side, like when we were kids.

Somehow, that night, all my wounds healed.


End file.
